Best Friends Or, are we more?
by Fantazz
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since 4th grade. They're about to graduate high school, and go to the same college. Will Edward finally be able to confess his feelings or will they remain just friends?
1. GraduationAT LAST!

**A/N:** **Okay, here's the NEW story. It doesn't have anything to do with yorkies, reese's, or co-ed dorms. Just a story by yours truly. To all the authors out there, if you're doing your version of someone else's story, I really advise asking first. Then you don't have to get all the crap I got. I restarted this story out of respect for Ebony, my all-time favorite author (right next to Stephenie Meyer, of course). (seriously, it sucks) Well, here it is! The honest story you've all been waiting for!**

**BPOV: **"Bella, can you believe it? We're almost out of High School!" Edward said for the fifth time today.

"I know! I can't wait 'till we actually graduate, though." I replied, grinning. His enthusiasm was hard to resist. Edward had been my best friend all through High School. He was my homework tutor and personal bodyguard. (I was extremely accident prone) We were in our Senior Year, and about to graduate. Right now, we were in my room, and he was helping me with my Trig homework.

"Um- Bella, the tangent of 24 is 3.040076952, not 10.09," he said, pointing. **(a/n: that's not actually the tangent of 24, I just put in random numbers)**

"Oops, Thanks!" I was about to write it down when his phone went off. _**'Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend! No way no way I think you need a new one. Hey hey you you I could be your girlfr-'**_

"Hello, Emmett. Yes, I am. No, you can't bother us. I don't care, Rose'll probably agree with me. Sorry, bro, homework. Yup. Bye." Edward snapped his phone shut. "He is _so_ annoying!" I patted his arm.

"But you know you love him," I teased. Edward just snorted.

"Do I have a choice? But, you're right." We finished Trig and were about to start on Biology, when my dad got home.

"Bella, Edward," he called.

"Hi dad," I said. He came into my room.

"Hello, Mr. Swan," said Edward.

"Edward, I told you to call me Charlie!"

"Sorry, Charlie." Edward grinned apologetically.

"So, have you two just been working on homework?" Charlie asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Yes, dad, nothing more." I rolled my eyes.

"Well… okay." Charlie left the room.

"He does that every time!" I complained. "It's like he's expecting us to- I don't know- make out or something!" Edward nodded, walking over to get our Biology stuff.

"Now, when does the phase 'Prophase' Take place during mitosis?" he asked. I sighed, and continued on with the torturous Senior year homework.

The next day was the day before graduation. Alice and Rosalie pulled me out to Rosalie's M3 as soon as school let out. "Come _on_, Bella!" Alice squealed, tugging me along.

"But-Alice-"I stuttered.

"Bella, you knew this was coming. I _knew _we should have done it sooner!" Rosalie smacked herself on the side of her head in exasperation. They had come up to me as soon as they saw me this morning and told me that we would be shopping for clothes to wear underneath our graduation gowns. Now I was in the department store in Port Angeles. They had already picked out dresses for all of us. For Rosalie- a long, floor length red sparkly dress. Alice's was black and floaty, and mine- well, mine was a deep blue with a squarish neck, and like Rosalie's, was floor length and sparkly. We were in the shoe section of the store now. Alice and Rosalie had picked out my shoes for me. They were blue and sparkly to match my dress, and to my complete horror, were four-inch heels. They paid no heed to my long rant about how I would fall and die, and completely ignored my red-faced embarrassment when they paid for my clothes as well as their own.

"Um – you two realize that no one will see this dress under the gown, right?" I asked as we pulled away.

"Of course! But you're going to need something to wear at the graduation party later," Alice explained. I sighed degectedly and glared out the window.

They dropped me off ad my house with my clothes. I came through the door and walked up the stairs a little more forcefully than necessary. I hung the dress, still bagged, up in my closet and placed the shoes underneath it. Then I turned to flop onto my bed. The problem was, my books from school were all laid out on it, homework done. I grinned at the wall. Edward truly was a lifesaver. I grabbed my cell phone to call him, but before I could dial his number, it began to ring. _**'This time, I wonder what it feels like. To find the one in this life. The one we all dream of, but dreams just aren't eno-'**_

"Hi Edward," I said.

"Bella? What's up? Did my crazy sisters go overboard again?"

"No, but they got me four-inch heels," I complained. He laughed over the phone.

"I guess they've just given me something else to save you from, then."

"Yep!"

"Okay, well, I just wanted to see if you were still alive. Did you find your homework?"

"Yes, thanks for doing it. I seriously owe you one."

"No problem. See you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye." I hung up, grinning from our conversation. He was just too good to be true. I was very lucky to have Edward for a best friend. I mean-how else would I be graduatinf if not for his tutorship? And his brotherly watchfulness had saved me several broken bones, too.

**EPOV:** Poor Bella. I loved my sisters, but the stuff they put her through was just ridiculous. Imagine having to walk in four-inch high heels all day! No wonder she preferred tennis shoes. Despite my pity for my best friend, my mind wandered to how stunning she would look at the graduation party tomorrow night. Then I thought about what Bella had said while complaining about Charlie's suspicion. Was I really that obvious? I mean, I _was _pretty good at hiding my emotions, but I was in total love with my best friend! Great- there I was again – faced with the one thing that I've been trying so hard to avoid, because I knew she couldn't feel the same about me. I forced my mind back to graduation.

Just then, Emmett stuck his head around the door. "Can I bother you now? Please?" I shook my head as Rosalie's voice came from her room.

"EMMETT! Get your butt back in here before I come and get it! I need you to carry this stuff outside!"

"Coming, Rose." He walked out of my room as slowly as possible, back hunched over. I couldn't blame the poor guy.

Rosalie and Alice had named Emmett and Jasper 'Assistant Decorators'. They had been going in and out of the house all day, decorating for the graduation party at our house tomorrow. Emmett and Jasper had been taking all the "Unsightly Junk That I Don't Know Why We Even Have" (as Alice called it) out to the garage. Personally, I thought Alice and Rose were using this party as an excuse to redecorate their rooms. I decided to check my email. There were two messages. The first was from Carlisle, asking me what kind of car I wanted to drive in college. I wrote back, telling him that I just wanted to drive my Volvo. How he would get it there was beyond me, but he'd figure out a way. The second was from Bella. My stomach did flips as I opened that one.

"**Hey Edward, what's up?"**

"**Nothing. What about you?"**

"**I'm doing nothing. Wanna come over?"**

"**Be right over, kay?"**

"**Okay. See you soon!"**

I logged off and almost ran out to my car. "Going over to Bella's," I yelled in Esme's direction.

"Okay, don't stay out too late," she called back, but I barely heard her. I pulled out of the garage, narrowly missing all the stuff of Alice and Rosalie's. And I drove off in the direction of Forks and Bella.


	2. The Party

**A/N:** **Whoo! Second freaking chapter!!! Sorry, I haven't eaten anything and I am insane! Run away! (Please don't you need to read my story!) **

**EPOV: **The next day was graduation. Like I had told Bella, I still couldn't believe how quickly the years sped by. I mean, Bella and I had been friends ever since fourth grade!! Honestly, the time just flowed by. Alice and Rosalie were over at Bella's right now, doing her hair. Poor girl-she HATED makeovers! Of course, they never actually hurt her, but still… At that moment, my phone began to ring.

_**'The future has arrived. The future had arrived. The future has arrived today! The future has arrived to-' **_

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Edward? You need to come over. I forgot my curling iron! Honestly how I could forget my favorite cosmetic instrument…" I interrupted her before she could start on a long rant.

"Alice, calm down. I'll be right over."

"Bring both of them, please! They're right next to my sink."

"Okay, see you soon!"

"Bye, Edward!" I walked down the stairs and into Alice's bathroom. I grabbed the curling irons by the sink and headed out to my Volvo. Upon reaching Bella's house, Rosalie ran out to meet me.

"Sorry, Edward, you can't come in. We want everyone to get the full affect later," she said, grabbing the curling irons and pushing me back to my car.

"But- Rose-" I said.

"Sorry." She shut the door and ran back into the house. I turned on the radio to rid myself of irritation at my 'darling sisters'. I sang along to my theme song, Gotta Be Somebody. Once I arrived home, I realized that it was about time I got myself ready for the graduation ceremony this afternoon.

**BPOV:** I was furious. Alice and Rosalie had been working on me all day. They had been curling my hair, applying makeup, and whatever else they like to torture me with ever since I got up this morning. Of course, I knew I would love how I looked when they were finished, but I freaking hated the process. Meh. They finished at around noon, which was pretty quick for a makeover. Maybe they just wanted to work on themselves – like they needed it. I went to get dressed, not even bothering to look in the mirror. I saved my deadly shoes for until I absolutely had to wear them. Rosalie walked into my room, already in her long red dress. She looked amazing, with her long silky hair pinned back with ruby-encrusted butterfly combs. They really stood out against her hair. "Wow, Rosalie, you look great!" I said, staring. She smiled.

"You should look in a mirror. I look nowhere near as gorgeous as you."

"Yeah, right." Alice glided into my room as I spoke.

"She's right, Bella. You look ravishing!" she squealed. I just rolled my eyes in disbelief. I looked Alice up and down. Her black dress fit her small form nicely, and her black stilettos made her almost as tall as Rosalie. She had done her hair differently, too. Instead of her usual spikiness, she had done her hair in tiny corkscrew curls and pinned the bangs back in a silver barrette.

"Come on, we'd better go," I said. They both nodded in agreement, and we walked outside to Alice's Porsche.

We arrived early, which was just as well. I wanted to be in my gown and seated before Charlie got to me. My mom couldn't make it, but I didn't mind. I hated being the center of attention. As soon as we reached the High School, I was dragged to the girls' bathroom so that I could get my gown on without killing my hair. I think they made me stand in front of the mirror so that I had to look at myself. Which I did. I looked amazing! Sure, I had nothing on Rosalie, but I was much better-looking than usual. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. Graduation started at four, so by the time Charlie got there, I was already seated with other black caps surrounding me. I kept my eyes open for Edward, who I hadn't seen yet. Then he walked through the gym door and his eyes zeroed in on me. I waved, and he walked over to where I was sitting.

"Hey," he said. I grinned hugely at him, finally at ease. "So, ready to get out of here?" he asked. I grinned wider.

"Totally. I just can't wait for college!"

"Me, too." He glanced up over my head and chuckled, shaking his head. "I might want to go sit down- Principal Richardson is on the move." He winked. I laughed.

"Go. _Before _you get in trouble." I said, pushing him playfully. He grinned one last time, and went to sit down.

**EPOV:** Bella looked more than beautiful tonight. She looked like a goddess- with her luxurious hair spilling over her shoulders in spiral curls. She had no idea how appealing she was. I remembered when I first saw her out of her graduation gown, and shuddered at the memory. It took all I had not to just kiss her on the spot.

"Hey." Bella had walked up to me. "What's wrong? You look like you're in pain." I smiled down at her.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking." No need to tell her what I was thinking about.

"Hm… Okay." I looked down into her big, heart-melting brown eyes, and almost told her what I was thinking. Almost. Just then, Alice stood at the front of the crowd, microphone in hand.

"Okay, who's ready for some dancing?" she shrieked. Yells of appreciation filled the air. "I thought so. Rosalie, if you would…" Rosalie turned on a huge stereo, and everybody started moving to the beat. Alice then pointed at Jasper, who flipped a switch, and strobe lights of every color filled the room. I turned to Bella.

"Wanna get out of here?" I asked. She nodded vigorously and we snuck into the kitchen. As usual, Emmett was raiding the refrigerator. I pressed my finger to my lips and crept up behind him. "I saw that," I whispered in his ear. He swung around, a piece of cheese in his hand.

"Edward! Don't scare me like that!" He wiped his forhead for effect.

"Sorry, bro, couldn't resist. We were just escaping when we saw your rear hanging out of the fridge," I laughed.

"We?" He looked around me and saw Bella. "Oh! Okay! Carry on." He winked at Bella and turned back to the food. I motioned with my finger for her to follow, and headed out to the porch swing. We sat down.

"Full moon," she said, gazing up into the sky.

"Yep. It's twilight, the ending of another day." I answered, looking up too. She turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised. I smiled, and continued staring at the moon. We sat in silence for a minute, not wanting to spoil the night with chatter. Bella sighed, and I glanced down at her.

"What?" She demanded.

"It's nothing." But it wasn't nothing. She was so exquisite in the moonlight, and this seemed like the perfect moment. "Bella," I began.

"Hmm?"

"Um…" I couldn't do it, but I had to. "You're my best friend, you know that?" She nodded, eyes glittering. I chickened out. "Do you want to go home? Or do you want Alice to come out here and drag us back to the party?"

"Let's go." She hopped up, and I laughed to myself. Anything to get out of dancing. We walked to my car, and I drove to her house. "Bye, Edward!" she called from her front door.

"Bye, Bella." She closed the door, and I whispered in to the darkness, "My love."


	3. Welcome To College!

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated! We ended another trimester in my school and I was cramming late work and studying and finals like crazy! I hope you all forgive me! (It also doesn't help that I've been kicked off fanfiction by my dad and he won't give me the password onto the computer, so now I have to wait until school to type!) I'm seriously sorry… I'm typing right now in my technology class, and I have about five minutes until the bell rings. I'll update soon, though, I promise! If I don't, then just track me down and torture me with any method you can think of, because I deserve it!!!**

**BPOV: **The next morning was completely hectic. It was a good thing I went home from the party early yesterday, because it gave me more time to pack. Alice and Rosalie weren't so lucky, so they sent Edward to pick me up.

"Good morning." He smiled. I smiled best I could without hyperventilating. I'd known him eight years, and I still wasn't used to his voice! Ridiculous.

"Hi." I loaded my bags into the back seat. I was so lucky to be going to college with five people I knew. They had been on several trips to New York, too, so that would be helpful. After I climbed back into the front seat, Edward pulled away from my house. I waved as it slowly disappeared behind the trees. We drove in silence. It seemed like Edward had his mind on other things – he barely even glanced at the road. I wondered what he was thinking about, but I didn't ask. If he wanted to tell me, he would say something. As we walked through the door, I was attacked by a blur of spiky hair.

"Bella!" Alice squealed in my ear.

"Alice!" I laughed. She was just too bubbly for her own good.

"Why did you leave early last night? I missed you!" she pouted.

"Alice, you know I don't dance! And I needed more time to pack – I'm not as fast as you are." I explained. Emmett snickered behind us.

"Um… actually, Bella, they're not done yet. They just _had_ to pack for all the rest of us first," said Edward from behind me. I shot him an exasperated look and he nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's not our fault that guys don't know how to pack properly!" Alice said defensively, hands on her hips. Edward just shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get up to my room so that Alice'll be ready on time," said Edward, grabbing my hand. I waved at the room at large, and began to follow him up the stairs. His room was empty – most of his CDs were coming with us to New York, so that left a lot more space open. I liked it, though. It made me feel… different. We sat on his bed. "So, who do you want to share a dorm with?" he asked me.

"Probably Alice and Rosalie. I don't want to be with a stranger," I said. "Who do _you_ want to be with?" I asked.

"Jasper. Emmett would be okay for the most part, but I would be tempted to kill him _way _too much." Edward laughed, running his hand through his bronze hair. I laughed with him. I could imagine what he said only too clearly.

A couple of hours later we got on the plane. Edward and I talked a little bit more, but then I fell asleep. The next thing I remembered was Edward's voice in my ear.

"Bella? We're here." I groaned and snuggled deeper into my pillow. Wait. There wasn't a pillow when I fell asleep! I bolted upright, and turned bright red as I realized that my 'pillow' was actually Edward's chest! He laughed at my expression.

"Oops," I whispered. "Sorry. I didn't realize…" He looked down at his chest and back at me.

"It's okay. I don't mind." He winked. I laughed breathlessly, but my mind was reeling. What did _that_ mean? I decided to let it go for the moment.

A little while later we walked through the big glass doors of the University and over to a desk marked 'Receptionist'. I was ecstatic to find that I was sharing a room with Alice and Rosalie. Edward wasn't so lucky – sure, he got to share with Jasper, but Emmett would be there too. Hopefully Jasper would help keep Emmett under control. After grabbing our keys, we walked back outside to our rental cars to get our luggage. (Alice and Rosalie had the most – I thought they were trying to bring their rooms with them. Lucky for them Emmett was there- he could carry the heaviest bags with ease.) We girls were in Room 362, and the guys were in Room 360. We were practically neighbors – which was a good thing. I still needed Edward's help for homework. We didn't start classes until next week, so we had time to get settled. Once inside our apartment, I flopped onto the couch with an exhausted sigh. Alice and Rosalie sat down on either side of me.

"What. A. Day," said Alice.

"I know, Rosalie agreed.

"You know what? I'm going to bed," I said, standing up. "I'll unpack tomorrow morning." I grabbed my bedtime necessities from one of my suitcases, and went into a bedroom. I stopped dead. My room was beautiful! I decided to get my pajamas on and then explore. My room had a balcony over the gardens. I walked out onto it, clad in pink and green froggie pajama pants and a hot pink tank top. The nighttime breeze swept around me, and I sighed, imagining that it was Edward caressing my face. Behind my closed eyelids, I saw his face – his emerald eyes dazzling and his hair in casual disarray. 'Hello love,' he whispered in my ear, and I opened my eyes with a start. These daydreams were getting out of hand. I loved Edward, and he didn't love me, I reminded myself. And I walked back inside to my bed and fell asleep thinking of Edward.

**EPOV: **The next day was bright and sunny, which was a huge difference from what I was used to. I rolled over, intending to get more sleep with my face in my pillow, but then Alice called.

"Edward, Bella won't get up!" she shrieked. I groaned.

"Alice, let her sleep."

"NO! Have you looked at the time? It's 11:00!"

"_What??!!_" I looked over at my clock, and she was right. "Okay… I'll be right over."

"Thank you!" She hung up. Way to start the day. Who needs an alarm clock when you've got Alice? I debated on whether I would actually go over, but sighed. I had enough problems without the dreaded wrath of Alice.

**A/N:** **Okay, that's the end of chapter 3! Finally, I'm submitting! Happy day! Eat chocolate! Dance around the house to Crazy Frog! By the way, I'm going to ask you all a favor. My friend also has an account of Fanficion and she hasn't been getting very many reviews. Maybe you guys could read her story and review it to make her feel better? Please? Her pen name is Bella M. Cullen 04, and her story is called "All Because I Tried It". I would really appreciate it if you would do this for her! Thanks! I'll submit again soon! BBBBYYYYYEEEEE!!!!! **

**P.S. I'm sorry this was so short, but I had to type fast… BYE! **


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: Okay. So. I updated my story. Whooo-hoo!!! I love you all, you know that?? Um... I have a favor to ask... all of you that have read books that have to do with dragons and such awesomeness, will you please read my other story, "Overcoming Darkness?" I have only one review on that so far, and, it wasn't very pleasant. They told me it sucked!! *sniffle* well, i was only in seventh grade when i began writing it, okay? can you blame me for being a bit... bland?? (okay, i'm done.) Hey, another favor. REVIEW BELLA M. CULLEN 04, PLEASE!! SHE FEELS BAD!!! **

**byyyeeee! luv u's**


	5. Getting Settled

**A/N: Yay, new chapter!! WHOO!! Happy euphoricness!!! I'm hyper, and I'm going to shut up now, so that you can read and not have to deal with me for much longer. (J.K. I know I'm not that bad… am I?)**

**EPOV:** When I arrived at Room 362, Rosalie opened the door before I even knocked.

"Alice is in Bella's room – the first door on your right," she said before I could ask. I thanked her and walked into Bella's room. Bella was still asleep, and Alice was sitting on the floor next to her bed. I went to sit next to her.

"So… you can't wake her up?" I asked.

"M-hm! All she does is roll over!" Just then, Bella twisted under the covers and mumbled something about moonlight. I looked at Alice. "She talks in her sleep." I nodded and looked back at Bella.

"Edward…" she sighed. My heart jolted. She was dreaming about me? Sweetness. She rolled over, her hand moving across her midriff. I glanced at Alice, and she gestured toward Bella with a look that plainly said that I should proceed.

"Bella," I murmured in her ear. "Time to wake up." Her eyelids fluttered and she sat up, eyes bleary.

"Edward? What are you doing in my room?" she asked.

"Alice wanted you to wake up."

"Since when do you listen to Alice?"

"Since you started sleeping in until 11:00."

"WHAT?!?!" Bella hopped out of bed, eyes wild. "Dad's going to kill… oh. We're in New York. Huh." I laughed – I couldn't help it. She was too cute when she was confused.

"Bella, you said you would unpack today… Don't you think you should get started?" asked Alice.

"Oh, okay." Bella walked to her door. I made to follow, but Alice blocked me.

"We need to talk." She closed the door.

"About what?" I asked warily.

"Do you like Bella?" she demanded. I bit my lip.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"How much do you think, Alice?" I was irritated now.

"Well, from your expression when she mumbled your name, I'd say you're in love with her. Am I wrong?"

"No," I sighed. "Am I that obvious?"

"Not really, but all of us besides Bella can tell something's going on in that sensitive little heart of yours."

"Thanks, Alice. Love you too."

"Yup!" She was quiet for a second. "You realize that this isn't going to last very long, right?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This secrecy thing. It's not going to last. She'll find out eventually."

"I guess so. I'll tell her soon, I promise." Alice nodded, and I followed her into the living room. Bella was there, face red, tugging at a box that was obviously too heavy for her to lift. "Here." I rushed over to help her, and she straightened up.

"Edward I don't think that you can lift it," she said. I ignored her, and took the box into my arms. Her mouth fell open.

"You were saying?" I asked, heading for her room.

"Nothing." I just chuckled at her expression. I carried the rest of her stuff into her room, and then helped her install shelves in her closet. By the time we finished, her room was neat and organized – much tidier than Emmett's, but that wasn't exactly a surprise. I went home after ten, not wanting to leave. Today just seemed to go by too quickly. I went straight to my room, intent on playing one of my favorite CDs over my stereo. The music seemed to flow through my entire being, and I found myself writing a new song in my piano notebook. The notes fit together so easily as I mapped it out in my head. It was a beautiful song – a lullaby, actually. I would have to send a copy to Esme so she could hear it. Hopefully she wouldn't realize it was about Bella.

**BPOV:** The next day was bright and sunny. I thought about yesterday morning and shuddered. Hopefully I hadn't said Edward's name when he was there, but I always said what I was dreaming about. I threw my window open to let the breeze air out my room. Just then, Alice waltzed into my room.

"Bella, I need you to call Edward."

**A/N: Oooh, cliffy!! I love cliffys, how about you? Well, you guys probably don't… oh, well. I'll update soon, I promise. *Hint* If you all review, I'll submit faster!! I have it all in my notebook, just waiting to be typed!! So… REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**I'll catch ya all later, kay? BBBYYYYEEEEE!!!**


	6. Plans and the Statue of Liberty

**A/N: Yay, another chapter!! *Glory, glory hallelujah! Glory, glory hallelujah!* I'm soooo excited for you all! I got five reviews last night, so congrats. I'm proud of you! So…. Reviews really DO bring a new chapter much faster than ever imaginable!! Well, enough from me… Let's see what Alice is up to, shall we??**

**BPOV: **"Why?"

"Just do it. Please?" She gave me the dreaded puppy dog face.

"Fine." I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number.

**EPOV:** _'Do you ever think, when you're all alone, All that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush?' _ My heart jolted and picked up in double time. Why was Bella calling me?

"Bella? What's up?" I tried to keep my voice under control.

"Edward? Alice wants to talk to you," she said.

"Um…. Okay?"

"Edward, are you alone?" Alice's voice asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I have a plan of how to help you tell her." What?! Typical, Alice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Did you know that Bella's never seen the Statue of Liberty?"

"Yes…"

"Take her to see it as an escape from a shopping trip with yours truly. The mall here is HUGE, and she'd do anything to get out of going there." I considered that. I thought I knew where this was going.

"And then what?" I asked, just to confirm my suspicions.

"Tell her of course!" Gulp. Well, I'd have to do it sometime…

"Okay. I'll do it. But how do you know if she'll say yes? I mean, she might not love me back. Alice, I couldn't bear it if that was the case!" My voice was near hysteria by the time I finished.

"Edward, you are so blind!" She said, and hung up. Okay then. Tell Bella. I could do that, right?

**BPOV:** My phone rang five seconds after Alice gave it back to me 'Gotta Be Somebody' played over the speaker. Edward? He just hung up!

"Edward? What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella, Alice is planning on taking you to the mall today. Do you want to go with her?" CRAP! _**Alice!!!**_

"No, not willingly."

"Good. I have a plan. Let's just tell her that since you've never seen the Statue of Liberty, I'm taking you sightseeing instead." Hmm….

"Great idea, Edward! Come over as soon as I call you back, okay?"

"'Kay. Bye Bella!"

"Bye." I hung up and walked into the living room, where Alice was bubbling over with excitement.

"Bella, guess what?" she squealed.

"What?"

"We're going shopping today," she sang.

"Um – Alice, Edward was going to take me sightseeing today. Sorry." I said, trying hard to hide my smile.

"Oh. Okay." She pouted for a second, then perked up. "I'll get Rosalie to come instead." I smiled as I walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later, I was in Edward's car. (Carlisle had driven it to New York and then took a plane home. Devoted father.) We drove to a parking area, then walked over to the Brooklynn Bridge to begin our walk. When we arrived at the middle, Edward stopped.

"Look over there, Bella. See it?" he asked, pointing.

"What?"

"The Statue of Liberty's right over there." It took me a minute, but I finally found it.

"Wow. She's gorgeous," I sighed.

"Yes, she is." I turned, and he was staring at me, eyes troubled. I turned back to the statue. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I… need to tell you something." His voice was stressed, anxious.

**A/N: Aaannnndddd, that's the end of the chapter for today, folks!! I know, you want to kill me. That's kind of the point. Work up as much suspense as possible, and you get more reviews. (That's how the cookie crumbles, authors! ;D ) I love writing this story… so I'll submit more tomorrow. LUV YALLS!! BYYYEEEEE!!!!**


	7. Tellings

**A/N: Yay! The torturous wait is finally over! I don't have to die via pitchforks now for leaving everyone on another cliffy!! I'm gonna shut up now so that you guys can finally hear what happens to Bella and Edward next, kay?**

_**Last time: **__"Bella?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I… need to tell you something." His voice was stressed, anxious._

**BPOV: **"What's that?"

"Never mind." He looked away, blushing.

"You can tell me, you know," I whispered, taking his hand. He took a deep breath and looked back into my eyes.

"I'm in love with someone, but I can't work up the courage to tell her," he finally said.

"Oh." My heart plummeted.

"And I was wondering if she loved me too."

"Well, she'd have to be insane if she didn't love you too," I said. I was trying to keep from drowning in despair. He didn't love me. Of course not.

"Can I quote you on that?" he asked gently.

"Why? I don't even know her!"

"Bella, isn't it obvious?" he asked, suddenly intense.

"What?!"

"That I'm completely and utterly in love with you?" My mind was reeling. I must be dreaming. Yet, his eyes bored into mine with such intensity, that I was sure I was awake.

"You… love me?" I stammered.

"Yes. I love you, Bella."

"Edward – I love you too." I said breathlessly. A huge grin split across his glorious face.

"Really?"

"Yup." He took me into his arms and hugged me tightly. Then he took my face in his hands, and his lips were on mine. Every inch of my body was on fire. It was just me and Edward – nothing else existed in that moment. When we broke apart, I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart. I felt his lips at my hair, and I shuddered.

"Are you cold?" he murmured in my ear.

"I'm fine." But he was already out of his jacket. "Thanks." I took it, and his honey-and-sunshine smell filled my head.

"Are you ready to go? He asked. I nodded, and we turned back the way we came.

**A/N: Yes, now you have to endure the whole thing again from Edward's point of view!! Yay!**

**EPOV:** About ten minutes after we hung up, Bella called me back.

"Edward? We're good to go."

"Okay." I hung up, and ran over to her apartment. Half an hour later we parked my Volvo and go out to walk the Brooklynn Bridge. We stopped halfway across and I turned to Bella.

"Look over there, Bella. See it?" I asked, pointing.

"What?"

"The Statue of Liberty's right over there." It took her a minute, but she finally spotted it.

"Wow. She's gorgeous," Bella sighed.

"Yes, she is." I agreed, hoping and not hoping that she would understand the double meaning behind my words. Bella turned to look at me, eyes probing. She stared into my eyes for a second, and looked back at Lady Liberty, a blush forming on her cheeks. I had to do it, now. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I… need to tell you something." I knew she could hear the anxiety in my voice.

"What's that?"

"Never mind." I was such a coward! I hit myself internally. Would I ever be able to do this?

"You can tell me, you know," Bella whispered, taking my hand. I took a deep breath and gazed once more into her melted chocolate eyes.

"I'm in love with someone, but I can't work up the courage to tell her," I finally said.

"Oh." Her eyes dimmed slightly, but I could've imagined it.

"And, I was wondering if she loved me too," I continued.

"Well, she'd have to be insane if she didn't love you too." She hid the distress in her voice well, but I could still hear it. Was this a sign that she loved me? That thought gave me courage.

"Can I quote you on that?" I asked, my voice unintentionally gentle.

"Why? I don't even know her!" Still distressed.

"Bella, isn't it obvious?" I demanded.

"What?!"

"That I'm completely and utterly in love with you?" She blinked, and her eyes warmed.

"You… love me?" She sounded dazed.

"Yes. I love you, Bella." My stomach did celebratory flips as I said that.

"Edward – I love you too." I grinned exuberantly.

"Really?" I had to be sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"Yup." I hugged her tightly. Then I did something I'd been longing to do for years. I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers as gently as I could manage. I could feel her heartbeat beneath my hands, and I was surprised to find that its pace was extremely fast. Just like mine. When we broke apart, she rested her head on my chest and I pressed my lips into her hair. She shuddered ever so slightly.

"Are you cold?" I asked, beginning to shrug out of my jacket.

"I'm fine." I handed her my jacket anyway. "Thanks."

"Are you ready to go?" I murmured. She nodded, and we began to walk back to my car.


	8. I Told Her! EPOV

**A/N: Finally, another chapter!! I had to wait all weekend so that I could type. Not exactly encouraging. But, today's weather was exactly like Forks'. Windy, Rainy, and not a trace of the sun in the sky. I LOVE IT!! Now, on with the show.**

**EPOV: **When we arrived at my apartment, I stopped, listening. "I can hear Rosalie," I muttered. An idea suddenly hit me. I grinned down at Bella.

"What?"

"D'you want to have some fun with them?" I asked.

"O… kay?" it sounded like a question. I grinned, and picked her up off the ground. She was so light! I pressed my lips against hers and used my foot to kick open the door. Still locked together, I walked into the living room. I didn't make it two steps before Rosalie's shriek filled my ears. I pretended to jump in surprise, and looked around.

"Um… hi guys," I said, grinning. I set Bella down on her feet. She was a bit unsteady, but luckily she made it over to the couch. I sat down beside her and took one of her hands in mine. She stared at our hands, a blush painting her cheeks a gorgeous red.

"EDWARD!! You-you and Bella!" Rosalie was still in shock. I grinned even wider.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Jasper. "I was wondering when you would tell her!"

"YAY EDDIE!" hollered Emmett, and he ran over to give Bella one of his suffocating bear hugs.

"E-Emmett!" wheezed Bella. "Can't – Breathe! Let go!"

"Whoops! Sorry, Bells." Just then, Alice's ringtone began to sound off from my pocket. I pulled it out and put it on speaker.

"Hey Alice! You're talking to me and… everybody," I said glancing around.

"Edward! Did you tell her?" Alice shrieked.

"Yup."

"Yay! I knew it would work!" In my head, I could see her clapping her hands. Bella cleared her throat.

"Um – Alice, _What_ worked?" She asked.

"Oh. Edward had a hard time telling you that he was lovestruck, so I came up with a plan to make it so he could finally get it out of his system. And it worked!"

"Alrighty then. Thanks, Alice." Bella rolled her eyes but kissed my cheek, so I knew I wasn't in trouble.

"Well, I'll be over in fifteen minutes. Chow!" The phone went dead.

"I wonder what she has planned this time," said Rosalie thoughtfully.

"_I _don't want to find out," Bella groaned. I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Come on," I whispered in her ear, and stood up. "Bella and I will be in my room, okay?" I said to the room at large. Everybody nodded, and I pulled Bella down the hall. I picked her up again at the door and carried her over to my bed, where I sat her on my lap. She sighed and leaned her head back on my shoulder. "Mmm." I breathed in her beautiful floral scent.

"What?" Her eyes bored into mine.

"You smell _so_ good. Like lavender or freesia. It's mouthwatering." I buried my face in her hair.

"Um… thanks, I guess. She was just too cute for her own good. My hands went to her back and began rubbing it. She shivered, even though she still had my jacket on. When my fingers accidentally grazed the back of her neck, she spun, her lips meeting mine in a wild gasp. Her fingers wound into my hair, ensuring that I couldn't pull back. Like I wanted to. But…

"Bella. _Bella._ Stop." She pulled back, confused.

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't forget my family's here, okay?" Right on cue, Alice walked through the door.

"Hi, you two!" She seemed to find nothing unusual about our embrace. She came and sat down next to us. "I take it all that worrying was a waste of time, Edward."

"I guess so," I replied.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, now. Bye, Bella!" Alice waved, and walked out the door.

**APOV:** Finally! I was so happy that Edward had Bella all to himself. Now he wouldn't be the odd-man out anymore, since I was with Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie were together. It was a good thing that it worked out like this, because my plan couldn't work if Edward and Bella were still single. Hopefully, Bella would be able to get over her dancing – phobia… Hee hee, this is gonna be fun.

**A/N: Well, that's all for now, folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it. I'm in my Tech class right now… so I have a ****lot ****of time. Maybe I'll get another chapter done soon. Hey, would you all do me another favor? To all of you Sonic the Hedgehog fans out there, I have a friend that's writing a Shadow/Amy fanfic. She needs publicity and reviews, just like Bella M. Cullen 04 does. This friend's authors name is **_**Dg Shadow Chocolate**_**. Her fanfic is called "Finding". It's really good, even if you have no idea what Sonic the Hedgehog is. So… that's everything! Eat chocolate, have fun, and tell Shai Butter to update!! Seriously! It's been a whole week since I read her last chapter and I'm hungry for more. **

**BBBYYYEEEE!!!!**


	9. Alice's Plan

**A/N: Yay, after long last I'm updating!!! And, guess what???? EBONY UPDATED ON HER STORY!!! Halla-freaking-lujah!! Okay, I'm shutting up now. Let's see what Alice is up to, shall we???**

**BPOV: **After Alice left the room, I leaned my head back onto Edward's shoulder again. How someone so bony could be so amazingly comfortable was beyond me. Oh, well. We sat like that for ages, neither of us wanting to break the silence. I could feel his hands rubbing my back again and his lips at my hair. Shiver.

"You know, you smell good, too," I commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kind of like honey. And sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

"Yeah. Well, that's what I call it." I blushed, and looked into his eyes.

"Hmm…. Interesting." His hand came up to stroke my burning cheek. "You know, I think sunshine smells like pure happiness. Don't ask me how, but it does." His lips trailed down my neck. "It's kind of… war . Tropical and citrusy, but not… fruity. Is it the same for you?"

"Um… kind of. Yeah." My voice shook, embarrassing me.

"Kind of?"

"I – I can't think straight… you're driving me insane." He pulled back after I said this. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you from insanity." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Get back over here," I muttered, and pulled him closer. He smiled.

"You are _so_ adorable when you blush," he whispered, and leaned in to kiss me.

"Edward, Alice wants to talk to all of us!" Jasper called, walking into Edward's room. He froze at the sight of us twisted together, and then a grin slowly stretched across his face. "Wow. Edward, are you _trying_ to eat her on the spot or what?"

"Go away, Jazz," Edward muttered.

"Okay, but Alice wants to tell everyone what she has planned for tonight, and she might be pissed if you two just stay in here and make out all night. So, unless you want to face the wrath of Alice, you might want to come listen."

"Fine. We're coming." Jazz winked and backed out.

"Do we _have_ to?" I whined when he was gone. Edward smiled down at me.

"Have you ever seen Alice when she's mad?"

"No."

"Good. It's something you do not want to see."

"I'll take your word for it." We got up and walked out into the living room. Alice was sitting cross-legged on the floor, and gave us an impatient look when we walked in.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, hopping up. "Now I can tell you what we're doing tonight!" She paused, letting the suspense fester.

"Well?" Rose demanded.

"We're – Going – DANCING!!" Oh, no. No way.

"Alice…." I said in my best dangerous tone.

"Oh, stop it Bella. You know you love me."

"Actually, that's true. For any other night!! You know how I feel about dancing!"

"Bella, you don't have to if you don't want to. We're going to La Magnifique, so you can eat and talk to Edward if you're that adverse to dancing." I considered that.

"I guess… that's all right," I admitted grudgingly.

"YAY!" Alice danced around in a circle, clapping her hands. I rolled my eyes up at Edward, and he smiled down at me.

"Well, I guess this means we should tie Bella down now, before we do what comes next," said Rose, glancing at me.

"Good idea. Bella, don't freak, okay? Please, _Please_ let us do this our way tonight, and be a good tiger!" Alice held up her hands, backing away as she said this.

"Uh oh. You don't mean…" my voice trailed off.

"Yup. MAKEOVER!!" Crap. Oh, well. It'd happen anyway.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Alice bounced up and down for a second, and then pounced at me. "Let's go make you stunning!"

"Whoa, there. Who said you could take Bella now?" Edward yelped.

"I did. Move aside or face my wrath, brother!" Alice grinned wickedly, her black eyes glinting.

"Oh, fine." He stood aside, but as I was herded by, he took me in his arms for a short kiss.

"UGH! P.D.A.! P.D.A! Someone call the police!" Emmett's voice trailed after us as we hurried over to our apartment.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter was short. But it gives me an opportunity to start at a completely new chapter in my notebook. Like, I meant this next part to be a chapter. So bear with me, okay? I'll submit it as soon as possible.**


	10. La Magnifique Part 1

**A/N: Okay, so I just submitted chapter 9. I'm typing the next one now. P.S. To all my reviewers out there, thanks. I really appreciate all the support you guys give me. You are the awesomest of the awesome and I bow to thee. *Bows dramatically* Okay, I'm done. Off to La Magnifique, shall we?**

**EPOV:** We pulled up to La Magnifique in silence. I glanced over at Bella. Yep – still pouting. Alice and Rosalie had definitely delivered. They had put Bella in a pink floaty dress and done her hair up in a messy bun that grazed the back of her neck. Bella noticed me staring at her.

"What?" I smiled – she was so cute when irritated.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" She blushed and looked down.

"Yes. At least five times."

"Well, then, I'm saying it again, since you don't believe me."

"You really think I look beautiful? You're not just being nice?" Her voice was incredulous.

"Of course I really think that! By the way, I love you." She smiled at that. "Come on. We'd better get inside." I got out and opened her door.

"Thanks," she muttered, still annoyed at my darling sisters.

"Anytime."

Alice was waiting for us at a table with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. She was practically vibrating with excitement!

"Sit," she commanded as soon as we were within earshot.

"I am not a dog, Alice." Bella grumbled. Alice pretended she didn't hear that.

"So, everyone can either go dance, or stay here and eat," Alice said. "Emmett and Rosalie are going to eat first, and Jasper and I are going to the dance floor. What are you two going to do?" I looked down at Bella.

"I'm staying Right. Here." Said Bella. "That okay with you?" she asked, looking up at me. I smiled and kissed her hair.

"When you're happy, I'm happy," I whispered.

"Alrighty then! Come on, Jazz, let's dance!" They got up and Alice towed Jasper to the middle of the room.

**(A/N: This next part was written by my buddy Bella M. Cullen 04)**

"Bella you are sitting next to an air conditioning vent… Take my jacket."

"Thanks Edward. But I'm fine."

"No, I insist." I told her.

"Fine if it makes you happy." She replied. I handed her my jacket.

"I'll be right back…. I have to go to the bathroom." **(A/N:Okay, that's where she ended… This part, anyway. I took it from here.) **I got up as I spoke.

"Kay. I'll be waiting." As I walked away, I saw her sigh and look over at Emmett and Rosalie, who were trying to see who could drink their soda the fastest. Emmett would probably win that one….

~Five Minutes Later~

I walked back to our table, then froze. There was a guy in my chair! And he was talking with Bella! I began walking again, and then realized that it was only Jacob Black, one of Bella's best friends from home.

"Hi Edward!" Bella jumped up and ran over to me.

"Hey, you." I pretended Jacob wasn't there and pressed my lips to hers lightly. When I pulled back, she was blushing, as usual. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob get up and walk over to us.

"I'll see you later, okay Bella?" He said.

"Okay! Bye, Jake." With a curt nod at me he turned his back to us and walked away.

"Let's go sit down." I led her back to our table.

"Edward, guess what?" Bella exclaimed.

"What?"

"Rosalie beat Emmett in a soda-drinking race!" Huh? No. Freaking. Way!

"Really?!"

"Uh-huh. Emmett is _still_ sulking about it!"

"Well, it's about time he got beat. I've been waiting for this day for years." I grinned happily to myself, my bad mood starting to ebb. Then I remembered Jacob. "So… what is Jacob doing in the Big Apple?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh. Um… he's here for college too, but he's only here for a month. Something to do with studying the architecture of the skyline or whatever. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. So, where's he staying?"

"He's renting a flat out by Broadway."

"Oh." We were silent for a second.

"Edward, you do know that you have nothing to worry about, right?" her quiet, gentle tone caught me off guard.

"Huh?"

"You don't have to worry about other guys around me. I love _you._ I don't want to be with anyone else. So you can just forget about Jacob, okay?" Her voice was still gentle.

"Oh. Thank you." I smiled sheepishly, and then became serious. "I know that you don't love anyone else, but Jacob's getting on my nerves." Now it was her turn to be confused.

"What?"

"Honestly, Bella, have you _seen_ the way he looks at you? It's obvious he's head-over-heels in love with you." Bella blinked a few times, then shook her head.

"Well, I told him I'm taken, so he should know his boundaries." She muttered.

"Or, he's found competition, and he's going to keep fighting until I'm out of the way." I growled.

"I… don't think so."

"Trust me – to Jacob, there are no boundaries."

"I'll be on my guard.

**A/N: Okay, that's all for right now. I'll type more up on Tuesday, but don't expect anything for the next few days after that. I **_**might**_** try to submit faster if I get a few more reviews, though. *Hint hint* I'll talk to you all later. BYYYEEEE!!!!**


	11. Help! AN PLEASE read!

**A/N: I need you all to tell me something. And I need the answers through my new Poll. I was thinking about submitting a new story besides this one, but I can't decide whether to or not. Can you help me, PLEASE?!?! Just go to my profile and the poll should be there. If not, well, bummer. No votes. And then I'll probably just submit. So… VOTE! PLEASE! Thank you and I love you all so much. BYE!**


	12. URGENT MESSAGE FROM FANTAZZ!

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry guys, but my story's gonna have to be on hold for a while. My school blocked fanfiction, and I'm actually not supposed to be typing this right now. I'll see if I can get an opprotunity to type more, but for right now my story is on hold. Repeat: MY STORY IS ON HOLD!! I'm sorry to all of you. Really and truly sorry. My parents don't like me on fanfiction for some reason, and they're out right now, so I'd better shut up. Sorry, Really. I love you all…**

**Fantazz**


	13. La Magnifique Part 2 At LAST!

**A/N: Finally a new Chapter!!!! I am SOOO sorry it took so long. Ugh. And I prob. Won't be able to submit after this for a while. Again, I'm sorry. Truly, I am… Well, on with the story?? So you all won't hate me for eternity??**

**EPOV: **Just then, Alice came over to our table. I realized that we'd been leaning toward each other as Bella straightened up.

"Come dance! Pleeeaase??" she begged.

"_Alice!_ I've already told you, NO!" Bella said, suddenly defensive.

"Oh, fine." Alice went back to Jasper. I looked at Bella, my head tilted to one side.

"You know… I've never asked you why you don't dance," I commented.

"So?"

"So, I'm asking now." Bella blushed and looked away.

"It's just…. I'm so clumsy. I've never been able to dance with two left feet," she explained, still looking away. I reached across the table and pulled her face back so she was looking at me.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yes. Why, did you think it was something else?" I ignored her questions and made an offer.

"I could make it so you would never fall. You wouldn't even trip."

"Really??"

"Yes. Come on, I'll show you." I stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the dance floor. As I put my hands on her waist, the music changed to a loving melody.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," I whispered. When she had a secure grip, I lifted her up and put her feet on top of mine. Then I took one of her hands and began to dance. After a few moments, she threw back her head and laughed.

"Whoa! I'm dancing! Or, close to it, anyway."

"I _told_ you!" I grinned down at her. "You haven't stumbled once."

"Okay, so maybe this isn't so bad after all," she admitted.

"So, we're going to do this more often?" I asked hopefully. She pursed her lips.

"Maybe. But only with you. I'm definitely NOT going to do the Hokey Pokey with Emmett, though."

"That sounds reasonable," I murmered, and we continued to move to the music.

**JacPOV: **NO!! How could Bella _do _this to me?! I pretended not to watch as Edward took my love into his arms and kiss her gently. I saw the blush form on her cheeks - apparently they didn't kiss in public. This must be his way of letting me know that she was his. We'll see. Maybe she's only with him out of guilt. Maybe she loves me, too. All I knew was that I was going to fight for Bella - fight for her like she was my life. Actually, she was. May the best man win, _**Cullen**_**. **

**EPOV (By Bella M. Cullen 04):** This moment is perfect. I never want to let her go. Bella is mine and no one elses'. Jacob was no match for me. Bella _loved_ me and only like Jacob as a friend. Right? Or did she have feelings for him deep down inside her? She told me not to worry, but how can I not?! Jacob is capable of getitng anything he wants… that includes Bella. If she hung around him long enough, those feelings could develop into something much more than just feelings. It could be _love._ As long as I stay with Bella most of the time she won't develop those feelings.

The song was rounding an end and I wished it wasn't because Bella would probably never do this again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screeched really loud and over excitedly at the same time. It sounded like Alice. This moment was officially ruined!! Bella and I stared at each other in horror. Could it be Alice? Did someone get hurt? To interrupt my train of thought I heard someone shouting insults as they made their way through the crowd. Of course, It _was_ Alice. I have never heard any other person the size of her use so many evil words in the same sentence.

"Sheesh, Alice, clam down," I said reassuringly.

"How can I calm down when there are people in my way not moving when I ask nicely?!" she said directly to a couple standing right in front of her.

"I'm so sorry," I told them. They didn't take it very well. They turned around and walked away. "_Alice!!!_"

"Sorry!" she said plainly.

"Okay. What is it you needed to tell us?" I asked.

"Well…." She was too excited to finish her sentence. She looked at Jasper and he gave her the 'Okay' to finish. "We're…. Getting…. MARRIED!!!"

**A/N: Ohh, don't you just hate me for ending there? A cliffy and yet not a cliffy. *evil grin* Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I had to give you all **_**something**_**. And I was typing at the speed of light, which means that I misspelled quite a few words and had to run like 50 spell checks. But, now it's submitted and I'm still working on getting so I can publish some more without getting into trouble!!! Love you all, and please, if you want to convince my parents to let me back on fanfiction, REVIEW!!!! LOVES!!! LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVS!!!**


	14. AN

Last Authors Note:

Okay, i realize that most of you will hate me for this, but i believe that it must be done. Sadly, i have tried and tried to write in Best Friends, but my writing no longer does the story justice. The truth is, i have completely lost the fire behind my first true submission on fanfiction. My sincerest apologies, but i have decided to put Best Friends on permanent Haitus.

...I know. I'm very disappointed in myself. But i can't change my mind...it's just not going to work.

However, if there are any who believe that they can continue Best Friends, please, contact me and i will see what i can do. I'm making this official, now; Best Friends is up for adoption.

Please, please forgive me for doing this. If you wish to continue reading some of my work, i have started submitting chapters from a story i've already finished: Burning Embers.

Once again, any who wish to adopt Best Friends, please contact me and tell me what you may have planned for my "firstborn".

I realize that you will all be very disappointed by this. I will take any last reviews, whether they be emotional, angry, etc. Please, express yourselves freely.

I deserve it.

Best Wishes,

- Fantazz


End file.
